


My love is yours

by Ididntasktobeinhell



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph of the end
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feridxteen!Mika, Help, M/M, MistOa, Oral Sex, Yaoi, Yuri, gurenshin, i got dragged down into this and I'm never coming out, idk - Freeform, kinda weird with writing so don't mind it, mikayuu, owari no seraph - Freeform, probably some kinky shit between MikaYuu keep that in mind for later, seraph of the end - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ididntasktobeinhell/pseuds/Ididntasktobeinhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically if both Mika and Yuu got turned into half vampires when they were young and Shinoa took the place of Yuu in the actual story and shit so yeah proceed and plz enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first chapter and I hope you like it! Kudos and comments are...(God I don't wanna sound like a douche) ...are much appreciated! So the second chapter will come out soon enough and yeah!

**(Plz read notes)**

**October 14th**

* * *

  **Mika's P.O.V**

* * *

 "Yuu-chan! Remember when we–" "Mika..." Yuu mumbled, a frustrated look on his face. "Y-Yuu...chan? What's wrong?" "Stop adding the -chan to my name!!" A slight blush covered his cheeks. I giggled a little, hugging onto his back. "Yuu, your birthday is tomorrow, right?" "Y-Yeah... I'm turning twelve.." "Hehe, that means we'll be the same age! But I'm still a little bit older than Yuu-chan." My arms quietly wrapped around his waist and I snuggled my  face into his back. "M-Mika. Stop doing that." "Yuuuuuuu-Sannnn!~" A loud voice echoed through the house. I could tell Yuu's face was saying _Crap! Shinoa's back! Mika get the hell off me!_ "Not a chance, Yuu." I held onto him tighter. Shinoa's steps were getting very close, and Yuu started to squirm. "I'm back~" Her purple hair came into view as the climbed up the latter and looked on the bed. Yuu's face turned bright red. "Oh. I didn't know Mika was here as well. You two get back to what you were doing. I'll just be making dinner. Don't be too loud, Yuu-San~" Shinoa said with a wink as the climbed back down. "What do ya' say, Yuu-chan. It'll just be a early birthday present~" As my grip loosened, Yuu was able to escape and scoop to the farthest corner away from me. "N-No! No! One million times no!! I'm just beraly turning twelve!!" I say up And made my way towards the ladder. "Okay~ But be ready for your 18th birthday, Yuu-chan." I climbed down with a little peak at Yuu before I made my way to the kitchen. His face was bright pink and was mumbling something to himself.  _I can't wait for 6 years..._  As another  orphanage child, Shinoa got picked up by the vampires like the reat of us living here. But, Shinoa specificly requested that she could keep her last name; Hiiragi. 

 

A little info info on us, Yuu's turning twelve  _tomorrow,_ my birthday was on May first, and Shinoa is turning twelve on December twenty fifth, next year. Also known as Chriatmas, which is not celebrated here sadly. But Shiinoa's still really mature. She's kinda perverted too. To admit it, we're not straight. The younger ones we love but don't know much about. 

 

**Time Skip**

 

"GAH! This stuff is disgusting!!" Yuu popped his bag of juice and threw it on the ground. "Yuu-Chan, you haven't drank this in three days. If you don't drink it, you'll get sick." I got up to pick his up, and throw both of ours away. "Yeah, Yuu-San, we don't want to you to get in trouble." Shinoa didn't care for it either. She threw hers away and slammed the trap shut. We heard steps coming from the status behind us. "No hood... Is he a noble...?" I beraly heard Yuu say. "Lord Ferid!" I smiled at him. "Hello~ Mika-chan~ Who are these friends you are hanging out with?" He pointed at the two behind me. "Oh! This is Yuu-Chan, and this is Shinoa-San!" "Oh... They look so lovely! Will one of them be joining us tonight in my mansion?" I looked behind me and Shinoa gave me a death glare and Yuu was shaking his head. "Hmmmm~ Yuu-chan can!" "AH?!" His face showed fear and utter shock. "Okay~ I can't wait. Yuu, please give me a good first impression." He nodded his head slowly, almost trying to gulp down his fear. After Lord Ferid walked away, Yuu looked at me, almost trying to be scary.

 

"M-Mika!! What the hell are you–" "Yuu-Chan, we can get more things for the family if you do this with me!" I pleaded. He inhaled through his nose and hesitated for a minute. "F-Fine, if it's for  _them_  I guess I'll do it..." I wrapped my arms around him and put a huge smile on my face. "Thank you Yuu-Chan!~" A small grunt let out from his throat as he wriggled from out of my hug. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Kat chapter. Yuu and Mika are going to Ferid's mansion. Mika knows what's coming, or is he really just as clueless as Yuu?

**(Plz read notes)**

**October 15th**

* * *

 

**No one's P.O.V.**

* * *

  
It was about 6 or maybe 5 at the time, they couldn't tell. Around this time, Mika would go to Ferid's mansion. A noble in this vampire town.

Yuu certainly looks unamused, Mika taking quick glances at him for when his expression finally changed. Shinoa had been left at home, along with Akane, the two oldest in the home– 12 and 11. Both of them were taking care of the other "Hyakuya" family members.

"Yuu-chan, lighten up. I promise you it won't be that bad. The fangs are just like little needles and it only lasts for a few seconds!"

Yuu glared at him again.

"Suuuure, but who knows! That weirdo noble could kill us or even turn us into vampires!"

Mika shruged, since he had been there plenty of times and that had never happened. Or atleast hope it wouldn't happen this time.

Within about five more minutes, they arrived at the mansion. To be honest, Yuu admired at how big it was compared to his tiny "house". But what can you do? Mika looked at him and smiled, making a gesture to go inside.

 

Yuu, noticed this, turning his head towards the blonde, but only to look at the door again. It was opening, and out came two hooded vampires, glaring at the pre-teens. Taking this chance, they both squeezed in between the doors, sneaking into the mansion. 

Tip toeing around, Mika lead Yuu to the noble's room, the Raven haired boy still admiring everything. Shortly after, they arrived at a fancy door. Yuu shrugged. He assumed this was of course Ferid's room, groaning and rolling his eyes.

Mika knocked quietly, aware of more vampires in the building that could severely punish him for sneaking into the building. He heard the door click, then it open slowly. 

Silver hair hung down, Ferid peeking through the door, laying his eyes on Mika and quickly opening the door wide. 

"Ah, yes! Mika! I was expecting you. And your little friend, too! What was his name?"

mika turned to Yuu, seeing him have a stubborn look on his face. 

"It was Yuu. Yuuichirou." 

Ferid smirked at this, eyeing the boy and destinctly licking his lips. 

He nodded at Mika, the boy grabbing the others hand and dragging him along. This made Yuu jump, stumbling behind Mika. 

"You two can have a seat on my bed, I will be back in a moment." 

Doing as they were told, they both sat on the bed, looking around his room to see any small details. Their hands were slowly creeping towards each other's, eventually overlapping. Pulling away quickly, they blushed lightly and looked away. 

The door opened again, after what felt like hours to the two, what was really at least 2 minutes. The noble approached them, grabbing Mika's chin and making him look up to him, their eyes meeting. Mika tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. Yuu on the other hand, didn't want to watch, but couldn't look away either. This sick feeling in his gut told him to take Mika and get out of there, but he just sat their and waited for his turn.

Yuu also couldn't speak a word, wanting to just explode. Right infront of him, the strange noises from both of them as Mika began to look tired. 

"Hey! Stop! He'll faint if you drink anymore!" 

Ferid pulled back from the blonde boy's neck, licking excess blood from the puncture and his lips. He looked at Yuu with a look that also made him feel sick. Like a predator looking at its prey. 

"Ah, it probably is your turn, isn't it now, Yuuichirou?" 

Hearing his full name in that voice made him shudder, but he was doing this for his family.

 

_For Mika._

 

 He nodded slowly, looking at anything else than those piercing red eyes. Ferid smiled, crouching in between the boy's legs. He could feel Mika watching, giving him an uneasy feeling. Seeing as what Mika did, he tilted his head, also exposing his neck. 

The silver-haired vampire dug his fangs into Yuu's neck. He gasped loudly, the pain spreading from his jaw to his collar bone. After a few seconds, a noise came up from him. What was this? It felt... Weird. Not good. Not bad. He couldn't describe it. But the repulsing feeling still lingered. A low hum came from Ferid, and Yuu let one out also. 

Once he pulled back, he looked at both of the young boys, wiping his mouth. 

"Thank you so much for the meal. It was delicious. I'll reward you two. What do you want?" 

The two looked at each other curiously. Shrugging, Yuu slouched, placing a hand over his neck. Mika's face lit up, along with a sudden gasp. He looked at Ferid with a hopeful look.

"Can we have ingredients for curry?" 

Ferid smiled. 

"Anything you want. I shall grant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a long time. I've been busy, forgot about this site and the book lol. But oh well. I'll upload more frequently (most likely) so expect that! And I took a suggestion from a reader, too! I'm putting spaces in between each character's dialogue so tell em what you think of that! Alright, I bit you farewell! ❤️--MikaYuu_Gold


End file.
